This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of plum, Prunus salicina cv. ‘Suplumfifty’. The new variety was first originated by hybridization by Terry A. Bacon as breeder number ‘PL1387RB’.
The new variety ‘Suplumfifty’ is characterized by having fruit with deep red flesh, nearly black skin, and a cling stone. The fruit is medium in sugar and has low acidity. The fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfifty’ is also moderate in juice and has a sweet-mild flavor.
The seed parent is ‘98P039-035-291’ (unpatented breeding variety), and the pollen parent is ‘96P024-003-430’ (unpatented breeding variety). The parent varieties were first crossed in February 2008, with the date of first sowing being March 2009, and the date of first flowering being February 2011. The new plum variety ‘Suplumfifty’ was first asexually propagated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in January 2012 by grafting.
The new variety ‘Suplumfifty’ is distinguished from its seed parent ‘98P039-035-291’ (unpatented breeding variety) in that the new variety ‘Suplumfifty’ has fruit with deep red flesh while the fruit of ‘98P039-035-291’ has yellow flesh.
The new variety ‘Suplumfifty’ is similar to its pollen parent ‘96P024-003-430’ (unpatented breeding variety) in that the fruit of both varieties has red flesh. The new variety ‘Suplumfifty’ is distinguished from its pollen parent ‘96P024-003-430’ in that the harvest of the fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfifty’ starts later, on August 11, compared to July 20 for ‘96P024-003-430’.
The fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfifty’ ripens with nearly same timing as the fruit of ‘Black Kat’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,134) but the flesh color of the fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfifty’ is red compared to amber-colored for ‘Black Kat’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,134). The fruit of teh new variety ‘Suplumfifty’ has deep red flesh like ‘Black Splendor’ (unpatented) but the harvest of the fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfifity’ starts August 11 while the ‘Black Splendor’ harvest starts June 12.
The new variety ‘Suplumfifty’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, grafting and budding.